Hinata Ema
Ema Hinata (日向 絵麻, Hinata Ema; born as Ema Nagami (永見 絵麻, Nagami Ema)) is the adopted daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Personality Ema had always been lonely since she was an only child, and her father was rarely home. She was delighted when she found out that she would have thirteen new brothers. She enjoys helping out her new brothers when she can, and will never fail to go out of her way for them. Her nature is rather permissive. She gets embarrassed easily, especially when her brothers get really close to her. She seems to love her brothers very much, and enjoys being in their company. She is a devoted daughter to her father, and tries her best to not let her new mother down. Yet, Ema is honest, kind-hearted and polite girl that she cares for her new family. Plot Ema Hinata is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarou Hinata. One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers. As she gets to know all of them, all of the brothers start to fall in love with her, not as a sibling, but as a real woman. Relationships Hinata Rintarou Despite being home alone more often than naught, Ema has a fond relationship with her father, often addressing him as "Papa". When she discovered that she was adopted, Rintarou apologized via text, stating that he would explain soon enough, and attached to the text was a photo of her biological parents. After receiving comfort from her stepbrothers, since he had raised and cared for her, Ema still accepted Rintarou as her papa. Juli He is Ema's pet squirrel. Ema can understand when Juli speaks, unlike the Asahina brothers, with the exception Louis. Ema had Juli ever since she was young and he is always looking out for her and protecting her from the "wolves," intending to "pass judgement on those animals" if any of them get too close to her. He is a member of the "Chi-chan protection society" along with Louis. He has the ability to take on the form of a human, which he does in episode 9 in order to clear up the issue of Ema's birthparents. While in it, he also confesses that he loves her. Masaomi To Ema, he's someone she can look up to. He takes care of her when she's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. It's hard to see if Masaomi loves Ema as a woman. However, in episode 9 he is shown contemplating how, while Rintarou is away, he has to be like a father to Ema, and how that is a problem for him; indicating that he too has feelings for her. Then, in the Christmas special, when Ema is hurt and they talk in her room, he is visibly moved by her words about how important he is; he then quickly excuses himself. Ukyo They are both the cooks of the house. Usually Ukyou takes care of everything, but Ema starts helping with it, Ukyo starts relying on her to help whenever he needs it. When she wants to know how to cut a big piece of meat, he said it's very hard to explain so he stands behind her and shows her. It is stated by Hikaru that the back of his neck became red when he held her hand, meaning that he was blushing. Ukyou was jealous when his brothers called up Ema to tell they won't be present at home. He soon falls in love with Ema like the other brothers. During the Valentine's Day special, he has a fantasy about him and Ema being alone in his room on that day, kissing. Kaname He always flirts with Ema. At first, in episode one, Ema asks him to stop teasing her, saying how she knows that he is a kind person. Kaname was surprised, but continued to flirt with her before saying goodbye saying, he might be serious about it. In the elevator, he is shown smiling after thinking about their encounter. After that, he flirts with her as usual, which makes her blush a lot. Ema is shown to blush frequently whenever she is around Kaname. He is in love with Ema. In Episode 10, he meets Ema after she has said that she would like to be more like a family with her brothers. He tells her that her feelings were well received by the brothers before pulling her into an embrace. He asks her to just stay like that with him for a moment. That's when she notices his tattoo. He then explains how it's symbolic of the old analogy that "the pen is mightier than the sword." Then he tells her that love is more powerful than both of them. He then says that she has said how she feels, and now he intends to make his move. With that, he kisses her, and tells her goodnight before leaving. Hikaru When Hikaru appeared, Ema thought he was Ukyou's girlfriend until he stated himself that he was the 4th son, Hikaru. He likes to watch the reactions of his brothers whenever they are next to Ema. So far Hikaru is not yet infatuated by Ema, although he states that he is determined to participate in the next "game". Tsubaki Although he likes to tease Ema, in episode four he takes a liking to her after she comforts him. He kisses her, saying that the best way to get a depressed boy back on his feet is a kiss from a cute girl, then kisses her again. Later, in episode 6, he finally makes his feelings known when, while practicing his lines, he suddenly embraces Ema, who was placing pictures in her scrapbook. He tells her that he won't apologize for kissing her, because he meant it and didn't just do it on the spur of the moment. He then says he'll prove it to her and kisses her again. Ema is shocked by this and pulls away, but Tsubaki advances and pushes her down and pins her on the couch. They look at each other for a moment, before he tells her that he loves her, and that he won't let anyone else have her. He then kisses her again. Ema gradually loses the strength to resist, and just about gives up when Azusa violently pulls Tsubaki off of her. She watches, concerned, as they argue about not giving her up before Tsubaki leaves per Azusa's demand. She calls his name as he reaches the stairs, but is shocked to see his fist tighten around his script. He looks at her with conflicted eyes before saying goodnight. In episode 7, he becomes furious whenever he seems the bite mark on Ema's neck and asks who it belongs to. She tries to explain, but he cuts her off saying that it hurts to see it, demanding that she give him an answer to his advances. Azusa comes in just as he is about to kiss her and they argue. Azusa then faints and Tsubaki is left speechless. In episode 8, he apologizes to Ema about being so pushy, stating that he understands that Azusa was just trying to protect them both. He says he now sees that, if he had continued, he may have hurt her, and she wouldn't have been able to recover. He then embraces her, saying that he knows he has no right to do so before crying on her shoulder. Azusa Even though at first he's confused about his feelings for Ema, he soon realizes that he likes her. In episode four, she makes him understand that by not taking the part in the anime, it would hurt Tsubaki. At the time he brushes her off, but Tsubaki tells him that she's right.When Azusa gave Ema a copy of his younger self, Tsubaki tells him that he won't let him have her. Kissing her on top of the couch, he is pulled off of her by Azusa. In episode seven, Tsubaki is about to kiss her again when Azusa intervenes, although the condition he had been brushing off for some time causes him to collapse. When admitted to the hospital, on the rooftop, Azusa confesses that he was just as bad as his identical brother, holding her in an embrace before kissing her forehead. Just like Tsubaki, Natsume, Subaru , Yuusuke, and Fuuto he also likes her. They are the first ones that confessed to her but unlike him, Tsubaki was the first one to kiss Ema when Azusa wasn't there because he contacted his manager that he will accept the role for his twin brother's sake. When Azusa goes inside their house, Tsubaki asks Ema if she will keep company for his mini consolation party. Tsubaki asks Ema if she likes his voice too. Ema says Yes. Suddenly Tsubaki kissed her. Natsume Natsume is a game corporation worker, he is the CEO of a game corporation. In the novel, it has been stated that Natsume is the only one who truly understands her. When they first met inside the church, Natsume suddenly wants her to go outside, telling her that she doesn't have anything to do there, until he learns that Ema is their new stepsister. Surprised by this, he is embarrassed. After that, when they meet again for a second time, he gives his business card and is shocked to find out that Ema likes to play the games that his company makes.When Ema does not want to return to the apartments, after discovering that she was adopted, Natsume offers her to stay at his home. There, he explained that although they are in conflict, they do need her. That is when he first kisses her, firmly declaring that he was not sorry for doing so. After the surprise party for Yuusuke and Ema, Ema sees him outside, smoking, Ema finally gives her a proper response for all of them. When Ema is about to go, Natsume grabs her wrist, kisses her and apologizes for being a brother like that but nevertheless, like Tsubaki and Azusa, he still loves her Ema is shocked. Then Hikaru appears out of nowhere and tells Ema that next time he will also join the fray of the brothers conflict on the next season. In the manga, at Ema and Yuusuke's graduation party, Ema meets him on the balcony and, after clearing up a misunderstanding, they kiss, becoming a couple. Later, they are shown to be living together, and Natsume thinks that they were linked by fate since they met in a church, and that he can't wait for the day when they will say their vows in the same place. Louis He makes a promise to Juli to help him protect Ema from the other brothers, showing that he cares a lot about her. Louis often fixes Ema's hair for her, particularly for Subaru's birthday party and their parents' wedding, and also to become more then friends. Like his brothers, he is in love with Ema, but does not lose his cool over it. It should be noted that Louis is the only brother that Juli allows to touch and kiss Ema without attacking him. Subaru In episode two, when he sees Ema out shopping, he hears her saying how amazing he is, and hides behind a building, blushing. Later, he says living with her is annoying, and she overhears him. He genuinely feels bad about her hearing something he didn't mean, and goes to apologize. While there, he passes out and his lips fall on hers. Later, he's even more upset about what happened, causing his game to be off. Iori When they first met, Iori just greets her. He tries to protect her by stopping Kaname from toying with Ema like he does with his other women. He often gives her flowers with meanings related to her current situations to help her feel better. He gave Ema a red tulip which means "confession of love" also an iris which means "I love you." Iori has said that he will "risk everything" to love Ema. In the Valentine's Day special he appears at various point throughout the episode, brewing something in his room. It is later revealed that he was making chocolate roses for Ema, and presented a bouque of them to her at the end. However, the other brothers, who had been making their own chocolates for Ema and had had them ruined, each took a rose and ate it before Ema could eat any. Yuusuke Yusuke is Ema's classmate. Yuusuke already had a crush on her ever since their first year, and because of this, he can't accept her into his family at first. Despite this, he soon learns to accept it, but suddenly holding off his feelings, he keeps reminding himself that he is digging his own grave. Begrudgingly, he knows he has to compete against his brothers for Ema's affection. Fuuto When they first met, Fuuto's attitude towards to Ema was very harsh that Ema's image of his sweet idol persona was suddenly torn into pieces. Later, he teased Ema but deeply loves her. At one point when Ema was asleep he took advantage of it but stopped because he loved her and couldn't push himself to hurt her. He likes to seduce Ema, at one point biting her neck with faux vampire fangs. Right now, Fuuto is in America to become a better star. At the end of the anime, Fuuto makes it clear that he is still in the race for Ema's heart, sending a hidden message to her from his live concert. In it, he says that he loves her and that he is not about to give up. Later, he and Yuusuke confront each other, each stating that the war of love isn't over, with Fuuto declaring that he won't lose to any of his brothers. Wataru He immediately accepts Ema as a part of his family, calling her big sister. Wataru is excited and happy to have her in the house. In episode 11, he gives her several tickets to help her feel better during the exams. One of the tickets was a "Big Helper Ticket" and the others were "Game Day" and "100 Smooches". Also in the twelfth episode, Wataru claims that one day he will become a big CEO after he studies and games hard. This happens when Ema and Wataru are gaming with each other in what may be a car race game. But later on you find out that he loves ema. Trivia *Ema's nickname with Juli, and later Louis, is Chii (ちぃ). *Ema and Yuusuke are classmates. * In the Light Novel the first to kiss Ema is Kaname. *The room she is using used to be Natsume's room. *She and Louis are the only ones able to communicate with Juli. *She is very good at cooking. *She plans to enter Meiji University. *She loves zombie games. *Amamiya Reiko, Ukyou's ex-girlfriend looks a lot like her, but both have different personalities. *Her real father was also an adventurer like Rintarou. *Ema's biological parents are Kenji Nagami and Yukie Nagami. *Her best friend is Imai Mahoko. *According to Yuusuke's route, Ema had shoulder length hair when they started high school. *She doesn't know how to wink. *Yuusuke and Ema have been classmates ever since they were in their second year of high school. * Ema has a daughter named Chitose with Subaru according to the novel. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hinode High School Category:Adopted Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Manga Category:Novel